Senlucasa
by Rayne-Mitchelle
Summary: on hold. A student at a local High school runs into a girl on her way to school,the day after her birthday. Her world gets switched upside down as a talking chahuahua comes to her.Read on to find out more!


**_Senlucasa_**

Disclaimer: I own all charicters in this story! Please do not still them. If you want to barrow a charicter... please ask BEFORE hand... please and thank you ;)

This is a story, about a teenage girl, who's life turns upside down when she runs into a girl on the way to school.

There once was a girl named Kylan montan and she was a regular fifteen year old. She liked pop-Rock. Her Favorite is Shingo Limono. She went to a public school named Red Star Middle school, and wore a uniform. Her uniform was a red skirt that came down three inches past the knee and a white shirt with a big blue bow on it. She had hair a little past her shoulder but was usually put up in a pony-tail. She was a cry baby and made bad grades. As the month went by she grew older and on her birthday she got lots of presents like a radio with tweeters, woofers, and a 110 disk changer with ten places to hold extra c-d's(which her little sister, Kana, gave her,) a computer, with internet, and her own phone line(which her mother, Holly, and father, Tylener, gave her.) In school she went to her locker then headed for her class. She soon felt weird and passed out. When she awoke she was at The Mamona Hospital bed. The doctor told her to go home and rest for the rest of the day, so she did.

When she awoke she noticed that she was late getting up so she hurried down stares to eat and leave. On her way a young girl bumped her which made her fall and drop all her research papers for English class. They all went flying in the air. Kylan new her professor would be mad so after the girl apologized she ran off, and left Kylan to catch all of her papers, so she jumped up and got all of them. After she had gotten all of her papers she knottiest that she was in a different outfit. Not in her uniform but in a long sky-blue dress. She had a matching crown and all. She landed and changed back into her uniform

In an ally nearby a Pegasus with wings of gold. The Pegasus came out and said "hello Senlucasa. My name is shoeshanta please come with me."

They went behind an office building. Shoeshanta toldKylan to say jump transform.Kylan did as she said, and said jump transform. Soon she was wearing a long sky-blue dress and a matching crown. Shoeshanta told her to say umana senshie, and she did. The trash can opened and she saw stairs leading down.

Shoeshanta told her to go down the stairs. She was scared because it was dark, but Shoeshanta said that it will light up for her but what ever you do, do not get scared or else she would have a demand after her.

She went down the stairs, and when she got there she saw a fridge rater, computer, a table that was bigger than her room, and a tv with a VCR. She wondered what was going on.

Shoeshanta told her who she was and told her about four thousand years ago Senlucasa vowed to protect, and find the chosen one with great power, who can kill The princess of parwolf. All people who suported her hadanimal DNA in them from the day they were born. Once She was re-born and old enough. She said that she must find her no matter what. All of sudden a loud alarm came on and Shoeshanta told her that a daemon was on the loose. Senlucasa started out the way the monster was until...

...She saw an ice cream truck. Shoeshanta told her to hurry up but senlucasa wanted an ice cream cone. Shoeshanta told her she would buy her five ice cream bars if she came now, Senlucasa went.

When they got there, there was a monster with a gun as an arm and a mask that cover the face except fore her eyes and mouth. Her eyes had stars fore it's pupple, black wings shaped like a butterflies, and a pistol as her right hand. It looked like a little girl other than that. Oh and her outfit was a sparkly reddish-orange and her hair is forest green and her shoes are blue.

There was some one else there. It was a man. He had on some kind of General uniform that was black. He had long baby blue hair and he said" I am General dazsher from the other world." He then said" What are you waiting for fightgirl, kill this girl and take her energy and then bring it to me." Senlucasa said " Stop right there. I am Senlucasa from um... Shoeshanta were am I'm from again?" "Yan yon""Oh yeah... I'm from Yan yon and I will do what is right and in the something of jump land I will vanquish you.

"Well, well if it isn't another jump girl." "What do you mean another.""Oh nothing. It was a joke so I could distract you so my monster could do this, NOW FIGHTGIRL!"

Fightgirl hit Senlucasa with a beam that came out her mouth. Senlucasa fell while screaming. Fightgirl then came from behind her and her wings grew and wrapped around her. She then started taking Senlucasa's energy, when all of a sudden a Tulip hit Fightgirl and then Fightgirl dropped Senlucasa and turned around. "

Energy shouldn't be used for evil."

"Who are you" "I am Tobius. Good energy shouldn't be used for evil it should be used to make the world a better place. Senlucasa, attack now." "I don't now how to though." Shoeshanta

said "take your crown off and say crown healing."

Senlucasa said crown MAGNITUDE, but something was wrong she span while saying that. All of a sudden a light came out of her crown and sprayed the monster and turned her back into a normal girl but she saw senlucasa transform, so shoeshanta flapped her wings and made an ring. "Senlucasa use this and erase her memory." "Ok." Senlucasa tuck the ring and erased the girls memory.

Shoeshanta told Senlucasa to jump up and then land on one foot gracefully. Senlucasa did just that and turned back into Hilamontia. Kylan said, "wow! I can't wait to show Meghan at school..." Shoeshanta stepped in and said " this is a sworn secret you mustn't tell a soul.

Kylan went to bed as soon as she got home and her mother wandered why because she usually asked to stay up later so she called the doctor and the doctor told her mother that she was just existed and also asked if the family or Kylan had been to some kind of amusement park or something today. Her mother told him that she hadn't and the doctor was very odd after that.

Soon a chihuahua scratched at the front door with two big swords crossed on her forehead. Kylan woke up bye hearing her mother scream. As she shot up she hollered jump transfor... she saw the doctor about that time and quit. Her doctor gave her a wearied mysteries look at her and she just said "must have been dreaming" smiled and went to her mom. She found her laying there posited, and then looked at the door.

She saw shoeshanta and said "Your swords are showing" she waved a paw in front of them and it was gone. Her mother woke up later that night and asked what had happened but no one spoke Hilamontia soon said "Mom I found a really cute puppy dog earlier can I keep her" her mother said " huh sure sweetheart what ever , now what time is it." Kylan's dad started to tell her mom what happened.

Her mom spoke with the doctor and he told her that she had jumped up right away when she'd screamed, and said jump transfor, her mother had no clue why. She told the doctor, she's never did that and she might of been having a hero dream where she could transform, and was going to her rescue.

The doctor left and started toward the office were he worked and Hilamantia fallowed, because he left his bag. He turned a corner and when she did he was gone she looked around but he was no were in site. (The seen changes to a ship in space.)

Your highness I am sorry for failing but senlucasa from Yin yan has come from the past and has interfered with my plan."So she sent her to Earth as a new baby to live a happy new life well see to it she never has a normal day again.

Dazsher... take care of her."

Kylan woke up she noticed that she was early but she still got up and ready for school. When she got there she heard about a new student in town. The girls at red high said that it was a guy and he was so cool. Kylan thought for a while in the student area when the bell for class rung she opened the door to the class, and there was a boy sitting in HER seat talking about HER with some other girls she new "yeah she never takes her hair down" one said"yeah its like a rerun every day come in hair up go out hair up." another said " I hear she evan sleeps with it up." She then gets furious and marches over to him and started screaming at him and he said "Sorry Pretty thing. Didn't know this seat was taken by a pig's tail."

Well that made her mad! She picked him up and through him across the room( so she thought.)

She then moved his stuff and set her stuff in the desk. The professor then walked in and said, " welcome back senlucasa. We missed having you have a lot of work to make up." The professor

then said "Alright students I'd like you to meet our new student, uh sonny I haven't learnt how to say your name what is it?" " da name doesn't matter. Call me Tobius." at that the professor told him he would be assigned a student to show him the school and to teach him the rules, he also said, "here's your schedule for this semester."

He then looked at the scheduling paper that had every ones schedule on it and said " Kylan, you will show this nice gentlemen to his classes and give him his books.""That is so unfair. Every other girl in this class would love to show him around. Why me?""Becouse you have all his classes, evan the after school curriculum classes.""I don't want to!""Come on Kylan, he won't bite, and if he does tell me." With the end of the sentence he pointed to the book shelf. She marched there, snatched a book and slammed it on the desk he was at. " Here!" She crossed her arms and stuck up her nose at him like a snob. Tobius grabbed her arm and kind of pulled very gently but stern enough to pull her out the room. She soon made him let go of her. She Slapped him on the right side of his face. "OW" "Can you think of anyone but yourself?" Tobius then ,quickly, changed the subject. "So where is the lunch room?" She walked him through the halls to the lunch room. "We can eat anywhere, besides in the classes." "Can we leave the campus?" " NO. STUPID! RRRH" "Where is my History class. I love history of any sort." " Follow me. It is down this hall." Tobius looked at her, smiled and said " Your cute." Kylan stopped and blushed. Her face was as red as the blood that ran in her veins." I kinda think your cute also." He looks away and ears appear on her head. Hilamontia looked out a near by window and saw Shoeshanta standing there growling at Tobius. " Shoeshanta hush up! That's not nice!" "Bark Bark!" "Sorry but she wants me to fallow her." " I'll look around for a while here. I have lunch next, so I'll just go ahead and get in line, Bye." "Come on Shoeshanta." " Couldn't this wait? I'm in the middle of school! I was showing A new student in my class around! You almost busted us!" " actually you busted us. Look at your head." A wing appeared on Shoeshanta. Shoeshanta flapped one and a mirror appeared. Hilamontia had wolf ears! She was turning into a wolf. At least a half wolf. Her ears where White as newly fallen snow in the bleak mid winter. "What is happening to me? I'm turning into a wild beast!" "You are not, but your true form is coming out of you finally." "True form?" "Yes. Your home was full of half breeds by mixing DNA. The queen and king long before your grand parents, fussed there genes with animals, and from then on any child born in or for the royal family was fussed with animal genes. your Father Wanted you to have the genes of a Wild cat so you would be beautiful and have about fifty princes willing to marry you and for you to become Queen, and rich.

But your mother, Biological mother on Yan yon, said no! You were going to do it the old fashioned way. You would date and find a husband on your own. She made you have the genes of a Pure White Snow Wolf. Your father was mad but couldn't do any thing at the time. Later on, when the King of your enemies was planning to take over to rule the galaxy, your father offered as a token of his safety to give him any-thing he needed. Your father helped take over Yan yon. The Queen said that you were to start your life over here on earth. You, and you team mates." "Team mates? What team mates? You never told me I had team mates! Where are they? Can I meet them?" "They haven't discovered there powers yet. I think I might have found one of them I will show you where she lives." "Ok, Lets go, Shoeshanta. Lets go find another one of us.""Shoeshanta led Hilamontia to a house on the far east of Tokyo. The house was made of large brick and had a large fence that looked more like a gate. Hilamontia rang a bell on the side of a large brick wall holding the gate up. " May I help you miss?" Yes I would like to see the child of this residence please." "Do you have an appointment?" "No, may I make one?" Yes come in and wait at the information booth for assistance." "Thank you." Hilamontia walked through the gate and into the tall building. She saw a larg desk in the far side of the room. She walked over to it and looked around at the beautiful mansion. There was a soft tune playing in the background. It was faint but soothing. She soon recognized as a tune called

The Love Song. It had such soothing, flowing notes, and it made her remember a time when it was her fifth birthday. She was running and fell. The only problem was this wasn't the birthday she remembered happening. She was in a palace. She saw a tall woman with blond hair and eyes as blue as a hot summer sky. She also saw a man taller than the woman. He had Baby blue hair that was in a bowl cut hair cut. His eyes were an icy cold blue. He looked at her with a disgusted look that made her stomach, evan then turn. She heard a small childish voice sound from her mouth. "Mommy Please help me up. I can't get up. My ankle hurts when I try." She was crying. The man looked at her like she had done something wrong, but the woman picked her up and started carrying her. "May I help you miss?" a voice said from behind her. The voice startled Kylan very badly. "Oh. I would like to see the child of this residents house, please." The man glared at her with the utmost disgust. "Do you have an appointment?" "No I would like to make one though if you don't mind." "Let's see, We had a cancellation this morning for six in the after noon. That fine with you?" " Um... Hold on." Kylan walked to a corner away from the counter and called her mom. " Hello?" " Hi mom. Can I go to the video arcade with Meghan and all?" " What did you make on your test yesterday?"" I made a B mom." "Ok go ahead." "Thank you mom." she hang up and went back to the counter. " sure." " what's your name?"

" Kylan Montan." " Thank you." She then ran back to school as fast as possible. The bell rang and classes had started again. "I missed lunch." "Hey pony-girl, over here!" Kylan turned around. She saw Tobius sitting at a small table near the door. He stood up and walked to her, he then held out his hand. " we never actually met properly." She looked up and said "Hi. I'm Kylan Montan. I am your guide. Any questions?" " Yes. Many, but first, My name is Tobius. Where is our class after lunch?" Right down this hall. Anymore questions?" as she said that, she stopped. " Here is your math class." She walked in and started talking to the teacher. She then went to a small cabinet at the far end of the room. She walked out and handed him a large book called Algebra two. " Sorry, about having to leave like that. My sister, Kanna, was skipping and my dog came and told me." " That's ok. What kind of music you like?" " Many." "Me too.""Who's your favorite band?" " Shingo Limona." " Mine too!" "Cool."" Next is Science class. You have Professor Mankato. He is a little dence, So try not to say anything that might confuse him. Basically don't talk." She walks in and looked at a middle aged man with long dark brown and hazel eyes. He looked up and stated, " Yes miss Kylan? Can I help you?" " You have a new student professor, His name is Tobius. He is right out side." " Really. Well, make sure he is fully aware of the school's code and conduct, Understand?" " Got it. I have to go."

Hey everyone... I am new at all this so please forgive me. I have most all my 8 story's on paper... the thing is... typing. All charicters in this book is mine. I have multiple Sailor moon crossovers that will be put on soon. JA NE!


End file.
